Que proabilidad hay
by LiScHaNDaI
Summary: [InuiKaidoh][Yaoi] Los dos solo en una casa ¿Qué mas podrían pedir?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué probabilidad hay?**

DaI

Resumen: Los dos solos en una casa, que mas podrían pedir!

_Notas de autor:_

_Hola bueno aca una nueva historia, espero que les guste XD_

¿Qué probabilidad hay?

Cap1: "veamos si la serpiente pica mientras duerme".

Kaidoh se levantaba todas las mañanas muy temprano como de costumbre para comenzar su rutina semanal de los tantos entrenamientos propuestos por Inui- sempai.

-¡Argh! Que dolor… maldito ¡esto es todo por su culpa! – Sentía como sus hombros no les respondían bien- si no le hubiese ayudado, ¡ahora no me dolerían tanto los hombros!… ¿pero por que me habrá pedido mi ayuda, si los otros sepáis tienen mas fuerza, aunque en cierta parte... ¿Por qué me sonroje ante el cuando me pidió que lo ayudara ah llevar sus tantos libros llenos de datos a su casillero?... mhn nunca pensé que tendría tantos- pensaba un tanto incomodo.

Mientras seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, de la nada se percato lo rápido que havia sido para enlistarse y empezar a entrenar, ya que se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, vestia una remera blanca acompañada de unos shorts negros que le llegaban un tanto por encima de sus rodillas y sobre su cabeza su característica e infaltable bandana verde.

-¿Por qué no había nadie alrededor nuestro, ¿ por que sentí como si Inui lo hubiese hecho apropósito?- tal vez era así, pero de lo pensativo y por lo tanto distraído que estaba, que por su camino se llevaba puesto cuanta cosa había- ¡ Augh!- se tropezó con una piedra fuera de lugar –fhssss- logro calmarse.

Siguió rotando hasta sentir una vibración en uno de los bolsillos de su short, le havia llegado un mensaje de texto – hoy a las 14:00:00 horas quiero que estés en las canchas de tenis que están atrás del parque de la Seigaku, el motivo es hacer un partido de practica para saber cuales fueron las mejoras de este mes, espero que por el hecho de que hoy sea domingo no tengas planes, aunque hay un 75 de probabilidades que no tengas nada que hacer hoy, porque el otro 25 afirmo con toda claridad que… - se corto el mensaje.

Con solo ver porcentajes en su mensaje era más que obvio para el que se trataba de Inui.

En cierta parte se alivio, no quería seguir leyendo el sermón de las interminables probabilidades de su sempai, cuando se dispuso a responderle para aceptar su invitación, aprecio en su pantalla "error al enviar mensaje, no hay soporte para mensajes de texto, envió fallido", - fhssss por que justo hoy se me tiene que acabar el crédito- dijo un tanto fastidioso.

Eran casi las 13:00 y tampoco había llevado plata con si para comprar una tarjeta o para llamarlo por una cabina telefónica.

-No tengo mas opción que… ir a su casa- una leve suspiro salio de su boca.

Encaminándose a la casa de Inui, esta estaba mas cerca de el porque curiosamente siempre que hacia su recorrió de mas de 40 cuadras pasaba cerca de la casa de Sadaharu, además le quedaba de paso al parque, todo lo contrario era ir camino ha su casa y luego llamarlo, seria un desperdicio de tiempo, pensó.

-Esta debe ser su casa- dijo por lo bajo, la dirección de la casa de Sadaharu la tenia anotada en su celular, este se la había pasado por si algún día la necesitaría.

Toco el timbre que se posaba en una columna de ladrillos, produciendo que alguien inmediatamente abriera la puerta.

-Buenos días- dijo una mujer mayor, al parecer la madre del chico de lentes.

-Bu-buenos días, soy Kaoru Kaidoh y… este- dijo con un nerviosismo notorio era la primera vez que hablaba con la madre de Inui.

-kai… mhn… ¡ah! Kaidoh como olvidarme de ese nombre, ¿eres uno de los integrantes del club de tenis de la Seigaku no?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Inui me ha contado bastante de ti- a ella le encantaba que su hijo tenga visitas.

-¿I-Inui habla de mi?- le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Pues como no hacerlo con las sorprendentes técnicas que tienes, la serpiente boomerang no cualquiera puede hacerla- la señora agrando aun más su sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- le hizo una reverencia.

-Bueno supongo que habrás venido hasta aquí para verlo, pero en estos momentos no se encuentra bien para atenderte, hace un momento me contó que le dolía la cabeza y le recomendé que se tomara algo, para que le alivie el dolor y luego de eso una siesta… así que supongo que ahora debe de estar durmiendo en su habitación- hizo una pausa para tomar aire y ver su reloj, prosiguió con un tono mas apresurado- ¡Oh! ¡Mira la hora! Ya se me ha hecho muy tarde y debo de hacer unos trámites, siento mucho que no-pero fue interrumpida por el mismo Kaoru.

-Es que yo tengo que entregar una tarea mañana y todos mis apuntes los tiene Sadaharu en su computadora, solo será un segundo, copiare los datos en un disquete y me iré. Le prometo que no haré ruido algo que pueda llegar a despertarlo- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, realmente no tenía por que, pero inconscientemente no se quería perder la oportunidad de estar a solas con su sempai.

En ese caso esta bien, solo trata de no despertarlo, porque siempre sus dolores de cabeza vienen acompañados de una leve fiebre- le hizo una reverencia de despedida, no sin antes dejarlo pasar a su casa.

-A si que parece que estamos solos- pensaba ya adentro de la casa de Sadaharu.

Subió las escaleras, dedujo que su cuarto lo iba a encontrar en el segundo piso era su primera vez en la casa del mayor, giro su cabeza a la derecha y vio un cartel amarrado a un clavo fijo en una puerta que decía "Inui", una sonrisa malévola recorrió por su cara.

Giro cuidadosamente la perilla tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Asomo un ojo sobre el pequeño espacio que havia hecho al abrir la puerta, desde su punto de vista solo alcanzaba a ver una cama, en esta parecía estar el cuerpo dormido de su sempai, mullido entre las sabanas.

Cerro la puerta, ya adentro del cuarto de Sadaharu dio unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al cuerpo del mayor, se arrodillo a los pies de la cama posando sus codos en el borde de esta, mientras embelesadamente miraba el rostro de un durmiente Inui.

Nunca antes te havia visto dormir sin tus lentes… ¿lentes?- pensó- Nunca antes te había visto sin tus lentes, ni siquiera durmiendo-retomo- Debo de confesarte que siempre quise ver tus ojos- le susurro en el cuello- jejejej no me perderé por nada verlos ahora que puedo-le volvió a murmurar pero esta vez en su oido izquierdo y con un tono un tanto desafiante.

Finalmente se quedo esperando a que el chico de datos despertase pero… no había reacción alguna en Sadaharu.

Paso mas de media hora y nada, ahora el que comenzaba a dormirse era Kaoru, ver la cara pacifica que tenia su sempai y estando los dos solos le proporcionaba una inmensa felicidad, que poco a poco fue soñándola, hasta quedarse completamente adormilado a escasos centímetros de los labios del sempai.

Sadaharu entre abrió los ojos asegurándose de ver un dormido niño serpiente.

-jejejej veamos si la serpiente pica cuando duerme- le devolvió el tono desafiante, quitándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Primero voy hacer que te arrepientas por haberte aprovechado de mi situac- no pudo continuar de decirle cosas con un tono grave y de por mas sensual al oido.

Sus ojos ahora abiertos tenían una visión completamente diferente a la que se havia imaginado minutos atrás en la cara del menor, la boca de este se encontraba entreabierta podía sentir como le chocaba en el cuello el aliento de su voz, en la cual pronunciaba entre sueños su nombre y un te quiero.

Ante eso no podía hacerle nada, verlo ahí dormido tan indefenso, era sin lugar a dudas su punto débil, no se resistiría mucho tiempo sin darle un desesperado beso y gritarle varios te amo, pero le empezó a dar fiebre y termino rendido en su almohada, antes de quedarse dormido decidió juntar su cabeza aun mas con la de Kaoru, sin llegar al roce de sus labios, por ultimo termino posando ambos brazos en los hombros de Kaidoh formando un tierno abrazo.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Que probabilidad hay

Cáp. 2: ¿La serpiente esta impaciente?

Se quedaron dormidos por un buen rato, aun seguían solos y al parecer la familia de Inui no había dado rasgos de aparecer hasta tardías horas de la noche.

Mhn – Entre abrió los ojos el muchacho de la bandana verde. Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda cuando se percato que tenía los brazos de Sadaharu en sus hombros, lo único que hizo fue regalarle una mirada deliciosamente tierna a su sempai – al parecer me quede dormido y vos ya te aprovechaste de mi. – Dijo – Dime Inui ¿qué probabilidad hay que estés despierto ahora? – Le susurro apoyando su frente en la del - ¿eh? Estas muy caliente. – Se alejo un poco para contemplar el rostro de Sadaharu. – Jejeje parece que te agarro fiebre. – Dijo con un tono sensual.

Tratando de no despertarlo fue en busca de una toalla húmeda. – mhn… ¿donde estará el baño? – Salio de la habitación y se dirigió a un pasillo, que al fondo de este daba una puerta pintada de rojo, eso le llamo la atención. - ¿roja, ¿por qué es de ese color si las demás puertas están pintadas de beige, pero por el momento mejor me mantengo alejado de ella. – Pensaba mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, de ella si sabia donde quedaba porque ni bien cuando entro la vio.

Pero… ¿y si es algo muy valioso para Sadaharu lo que hay tras de esa puerta? – ya havia bajado tres escalones, y cuando puso un pie en el cuarto enseguida retrocedió dos, titubeo un rato y volvió a bajar uno mas. – N-no debo me puedo llegar a meter en problemas… p-pero. – dijo hasta que vio una sombra en frente del, le agarro un ataque de pánico y rodó por las escaleras quedando inconsciente en el piso.

La curiosidad mato al gato. – pronuncio acomodándose los lentes que desprendían un brillo malévolo.

Debido a la cantidad de escalones y en la velocidad en la que caíste hay un 60 de probabilidades que te hallas roto la columna. – Dijo con toodaaa la tranquilidad del mundo. – no obstante el otro 40 de mis probabilidades es que solo hallas fingido una caída, ya que dudo que el frío y serio Kaidoh le tenga miedo a una sombra. – esbozo una sonrisa, pero de Kaoru no havia respuesta alguna. – mhn veamos que pasa si… - Bajo las escaleras lentamente, para levantar del piso al menor.

Cuando estuvo a pasos del, se arrodillo dándole la espalda y con su mano derecha tomo por encima de la rodilla su pierna derecha colocándola en su cintura, la misma acción hizo con su otra mano pero esta vez con su pierna izquierda, mientas que con una de sus manos lo agarraba por la espalda y con la restante por su cintura atrayéndolo hacia su espalda. –nght… eres bastante pesado, parece que no estas llevando a cabo los consejos alimenticios que te doy, deberías tomar más el jugo que preparo. – Volvió a sonreír y apoyando la cabeza de Kaoru en su hombro izquierdo, se fue levantando.

Mhn – Se escucho una queja por parte del niño serpiente. – Eso nunca – dijo con una voz media dormida.

¿Ahh, con que te hacías el – Sintió como los brazos de su adorable koi recorrían su pecho y luego su cuello en un intento de abrazo. –Kai…do. – Corrió su cara hacia su hombro izquierdo.

Pero, parece que la curiosidad no mata a las serpientes. – le dijo con los parpados aun cerrados y voz ronca.

¿Qué era lo que tanto buscabas? – Le dijo poniendo su boca al lado de la mejilla derecha, rozando con su nariz la oreja del menor.

Kaidoh saco una de las manos que rodeaban el cuello de su sempai y la coloco en la frente de este. – Tienes fiebre, deberías estar descansando en tu cama.- Le dijo por lo bajo.

Vos debes estar peor que yo con esa caída. – su tonada se tornaba triste.

Pero si para vos yo soy el frío y serio Kaoru, ¿no era que según tu opinión lo havia fingido todo? – Lo desafío, volviendo a colocar su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del mayor, para aferrarse mas a el.

M-me asfixias, ¡suéltame! –ya no tenia voz para recriminarle nada.

¿Sabes? Eso es lo que odio de voz, ¿por qué eres tan calculador?- Le pregunto entre abriendo los ojos.

La cara de Inui empezaba a tornarse de un color violáceo, quería liberarse de la serpiente y para ello aprovechó la posición de Kaidoh al estar sujetado a su espalda para balancearse contra la pared del corredor.

¡Ah! ¡Ah, mi espalda! – Grito de dolor al ser empujado violentamente hacia ella.

¡Ah, eso te lo mereces por tratar de ahogarme y lo volvió a empujar hacia la columna pero esta vez la que se hallaba en la cocina.

¡Ah! ¡AH! Toma esto. – Agarro de la mesa un vaso que contenía agua y se lo arrojo por encima del su negra cabellera.

Esta helado ¡¿que demonios es esto! – Se le cayeron los lentes al sentir como el niño serpiente le revolvía el pelo, para que dejara de golpearlo contra el muro.

Pero Sadaharu le hizo caso omiso el tener sus ojos al descubierto, porque teniendo a Kaoru tras el, este ni aunque quisiera los iba a poder ver y como venganza comenzó a embestirlo una y otra vez contra la pared.

¡nght aah! Jejeje, así me gusta más. – se sentía superior al menos el havia logrado quitarle los odiosos lentes al sempai.

¡¿Queres más! – Le pregunto algo sorprendido. – ¿Le gusta que lo lance contra la pared? –pensó, pero al instante se percato que en cada choque que le proporcionaba contra la pared el miembro de Kaidoh se frotaba afrodisíacamente en su cintura. –mmm… no debería le puedo llegar a causar alguna lesión en su espalda pero si el me pide mas…- una risa malévola se poso en sus labios. Ahora las embestidas venían seguidas de un zigzagueó excitante, por parte del chico data, que cuando la fornida espalda de su koi llegaba a la pared, la frotaba tanto a esta como a su miembro de arriba a abajo produciéndole varios gemidos de placer al menor.

Kaidoh lo único que tenia en mente, era saber como serian los ojos de Inui. – ¡ah! ¡ah, n-no ¡ah! Déjame de ¡ah!- gritaba

Solo si tu me sueltas primero ¡hh! ¡ah! – Le exigió.

No lo haré nunca hasta que no me dejes ver t-tus ¡ahah! – grito una y otra vez.

Inui tomo un poco más de carrera para profundizar los golpes a la espalda de Kaoru, pero ni bien este se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. - ¿eh? ¡ah! ¡¿Inui que diablos vas hacer! – le grito para que se detuviera.

Mejor que te sueltes ahora o si no yo… ¡ah!... ¡¿que estas haciendo!... ¡Aaah! – gimió de placer. Kaidoh havia metido una de sus manos por debajo de la holgada remera del mayor, apretando fuertemente su pezón derecho y de modo que haciendo parar la idea de chocarlo bruscamente con el muro.

Mhn… ¿Así que te gustó Inui? – lo provoco.

¿Q-Que decís? Su-¡suéltame! – le ordenó.

¿Y por qué si lo disfrutas? – Retiro su mano del pezón, encaminándola hacia el ombligo del mayor.- Eres delicioso.- le dijo en voz baja.

¡Ba-Baka suéltame! – el peso de Kaoru le jugo en contra, haciendo que se balance hasta llegar rendido al piso, quedando en frente del menor.- Se invirtieron tus planes Kaidoh. – Rió, ahora el era quien tenía el completo dominio de la serpiente y lo apreso de manos y pies, para asegurarse que no tenga forma alguna de escapar.

Kaoru se sorprendió al ver los ojos desnudos de su sempai, eran embelesadamente hermosos, se havia quedado perdido en su penetrante mirada por escasos segundos que le habían parecido interminables.- Dime Inui… ¿Qué me vas hacer? – le dijo seriamente y frunciendo el seño.-

¿La serpiente esta impaciente? – le pregunto en tono de burla.

Continuara…

Nota de autora: Espero que les haya gustado esta continuación y en el próximo capitulo tal vez ponga un lemon jejej eso depende de sus comentarios. Gracias por leer.


End file.
